A variety of elongate implantable medical devices, for example, drug delivery catheters and medical electrical leads, are known in the art, for example, to couple a therapy delivery generator and/or diagnostic devices to a target site within a body of a patient, for example, in the spinal column or in any of a number of internal organs. Those skilled in the art are familiar with apparatus and methods for anchoring these implanted devices. FIG. 1A is a schematic depicting a surgical incision site 12 through which an exemplary medical device 110 has been implanted. FIG. 1A illustrates an elongate body of device 110, extending proximally out from site 12, and an anchor sleeve 15 surrounding the body, for example, with a relatively tight, interference fit, to facilitate anchoring of device 110 to subcutaneous fascia 14, for example, via sutures tied thereabout and sewn into the fascia 14. In order to properly position such a snug fitting anchor sleeve 10 around the body of implanted device 110, an anchor deployment tool may be employed. Examples of such a tool are described in a co-pending and commonly assigned United States patent application having the pre-grant publication no. 2011/0040257, and the Ser. No. 12/896,147. Yet, there is still a need for alternative anchor deployment tools and associated methods.